deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Voorhees
Jason Voorhees was born on June 13th, 1946 in Crystal Lake, New Jersey to Pamela and Elias Voorhees. Jason was born with severe deformities and was mentally retarded. His father left Jason and his mother soon after he was born and his mother kept him away from most of society during his childhood. In 1957 Pamela got a job as cook at Camp Crystal Lake where she let Jason attend during the day. One day he nearly drowned due to the negligence of two camp counselors. Jason disappeared and thinking he was dead, Pamela killed the two counselors the next year. The camp shut down after that and any attempt to reopen it was stopped by Pamela. In 1979 there was another attempt to reopen the camp ending with Pamela killing all of the people who tried to open it except one who decapitated her with a machete. After his mother died, Jason reemerged from the lake and from that point on began stalking and killing people at Camp Crystal Lake. Jason kept terrorizing the area for decades and seemed to always come back to life even when people were sure he was dead. Jason killed anyone who he encountered and progressively through being killed and coming back to life again and again became zombie like and resembled a walking corpse and tried to kill every member of his family for an unknown reason. Battle vs. Jason Vorhees (By Tesla Man) Panting, the man ran, his construction helmet bobbing against his head, obscuring his vision. He took two deep breaths as sweat poured down his face in bucket loads, which were absorbed into his shirt. His shirt was now soaking wet weighing him down, slowing him enough for his stalker to catch up. His work belt was bouncing loosely on his hip, spilling a pocketful of nails across the floor. He looked back, not knowing were the man was. But that was his biggest mistake. He turned his head around and reached for the keys in his pocket, his hands trembling in extreme fear. He was still running, constantly darting his head behind him looking for the man who looked like he was going to kill him, but his searches were to no avail. He glanced ahead, seeing the road; his savior. Looking on, he saw the moonlight glimmer against the slick, mud painted sides of his truck. He darted his head back around, and of course, no one. He turned his head back to the road, trying not to lose time. He clenched the keys in his hand tightly, squeezing it until he lost the blood in his hand. He looked at the keys and scrambled to find the unlock button, clicking it multiple times. He glanced up, and what he saw, drained the life out of him. The truck, the truck he was sure was parked a hundred meters away, was gone, as if it disappeared into the fog. He clenched his fish and rubbed his eyes, stopping in the middle of the construction site. He opened his eyes and saw nothing but trees and bricks. His heart sank to his feet, and his knees began to wobble. His entire body was collapsing from the inside. The butterflies that were in his stomach had turned to really angry dragons, and his lungs were compressed into deflated balloons. He took a deep, shaky breath and released three words that were suppressed into whimpers, “Where are you?” He waited a moment as the world seemed to spin around him, he turned his head behind him as if there were a spider on his back, and he moved the rest of his body in the direction of his head. He looked at the lake, the moon eerily danced across the water’s surface, illuminating a empty canoe that seemed to float in the middle of the lake. Crystal Lake. That was it. That was Crystal Lake, and this area, was none other than Camp Crystal Lake. The cabins, the forest… the lake, it all came together; this was the place he never wanted to visit. His mind shot back to the previous night, him, Eugene, Max, and Benny, all sitting around the campfire after a long day of grueling construction work on the sight. His mind drifted to the words Max said. He sped through every word, trying to think about the name of the killer. ‘Jackson? No. Jared? No. Jason…’ that was it, Jason, the kid who drowned, the kid who killed, the kid who was after him. “Jason Voorhees, where are you?” His voice was deep, determined. He raised the helmet from his head, and placed it under his arm. “Jason Voorhees, if I must repeat myself, I surly will.” He looked around, nothing. “Come on! I wanna see you!” He unbuckled his wrench, “I want you to get an up-close look at a wrench Mr. Voorhees!” He looked around, but with no success. “Cowardly B*tch!” He lowered his weapon, obviously discouraged. He turned around, closing his eyes. “Just a Dream, just a dream.” He opened his eyes. Nothing scared him more that what he just saw. His car His car’s front, with headlights shining bright was standing only meters from him, engine roaring. He raised his wrench again, he knew it wouldn’t do much damage, but it worked well enough for him. The engine roared to life, kicking up piles up leaves into the cold mist. “Oh no” He took a breath, imagining what being hit by a car would feel like, and something told him it wasn’t a pleasant feeling. A cold dagger ran down his back and he shuddered. The car roared again, this time dispersing a flock of ducks sitting on the lake in the distance. The car slowly approached, showing no one in the driver’s side. Then the car leaped forward. Its wheels spun across the autumn leaves as it heavy metal lurched forward. The man fell back, obviously realized, this was his end. The truck continued driving forward, oblivious of the man on the ground. Surprisingly, the man just barely fit, as the car drove over him, ramming itself into the tree behind him. The man stood, wiping the dirt from his jeans. “Looks like you learned a new trick there, didn’t you Jason?” The man chuckled and reached for his wrench. His knees began to buckle as he started taking steps forward. He took a deep breath and leaned against a pile of bricks. He looked around for his human shadow that obviously was responsible for the fear he was feeling now, but he was able to mask the fear with bravery pretty fairly. “Ok, I’ll see you around!” The construction worker plucked his hat from the ground as it found its way to his head. He raised his wrench as shook it as a goodbye gesture. He turned his body and began walking down the street, limping and taking deep breaths. “Not yet.” The voice was quiet, ominous, and raspy. In the deep silence it echoed through the construction site. The construction worker turned around, revealing a silhouette of a man, holding a machete. “I knew you’d come!” The workers voice was shaky, but loud and powerful. “Now sir, come and play, were going to have a hell of a time!” “I’m not here to play” The fearless, haunted voice shot into the workers ears like daggers, making him flinch. “I’m here, ‘cause this is my home.” The Machete man darted forward, raising his blade into the air, bringing it down on the construction workers shoulder. The worker busted out in tears as the blood absorbed itself into his button-down shirt. Jason sawed the blade, back and forth into the man’s arm until it finally came lose, making the man drop his wrench. He raised his blade and swept it down, slicing right above the man’s ear, diagonally until it made it to him mouth. The worker gasped, taking in the last bit of air as Jason swung the blade down one last time, splitting the skull down the center. Jason dragged the blade from the split skull and wiped the blood from its rusted shaft. He turned to the forest and walked away, wiping the blood from his machete onto a wooden sign, covered in overgrowth reading, ‘Camp Crystal Lake’ **** “I assure you Mr. Montgomery, all is just fine.” Hannibal cleaned his butchers knife with a blood soaked towel. “It is just one man.” Hannibal shoved the tip of his knife into the wooden cutting board that was painted with blood. “But Mr. Lecter, I only wish safety to come to you, and you must be mad to just even step foot on this land!” George Montgomery scoffed, flipping through the news paper. Hannibal leisurely walked to the table where Mr. Montgomery was sitting. “a dead man was found at the bottom of a lake on my property, probably happened years ago, how could it possibly be of any harm to me?” Hannibal drags out a chair and sits next to George, and snatches the newspaper out of his hand. “You do realize this man died a year ago?” Hannibal slaps the newspaper back on the table. “You do realize this happened right where this house is now, and you do realize this man died while building your house?” Mr. Montgomery sat in silence taking continuous sips of his coffee. Hannibal shook his head, “now Mr. Montgomery, many men die, it is human nature, but why do you seem like it is urgent that you must tell me, like it’s my life on the line?” “Because sir…” George shook his head, “This man was murdered.” He placed the newspaper back on the table, sliding it over to Hannibal using only his fingertip as if he was afraid to touch it. Hannibal cleared his throat and raised the paper to his eyes. “A dead, disfigured and slaughtered man was found in the middle of Crystal Lake by a fisherman.” Hannibal lowered the paper and stared at George, which was followed by a nod of George’s head. “Police claim it was another murder, on the site where several others were brutally murdered.” He again lowered the paper and shook his head yes. “Friends and fellow workers of the diseased believe it is another attack by the same man who caused the killing streak many years ago. The dead body was presumed to have died a year ago while working on a house now currently owned by resident…” Hannibal’s voice trailed off. “…Hannibal Lecter” His voice quieted. “You see here Mr. Lecter, there is a man out there who wants to kill you and others. “ Mr. Montgomery pointed a finger at Lecter. “There’s a story that goes along with it, about a disfigured child who drowned in the lake." He pointed in the direction of the lake, "his mother avenged his death, and when he came alive, he killed those who dared step foot on his property.” He looked deep into Hannibal’s deep red eyes. “I suggest you watch your back.” Mr. Montgomery’s voice was deep and sincere. “Oh, Mr. Montgomery, those are nothing but campfire stories, made up to scare the kids into going asleep, like the Boogieman, and, well, murderers” A smile lit up his fang like teeth. “and I assure you, I believe in no such boogieman.” Mr. Montgomery looked down at his watch, “Oh, I beg your pardon Doctor Lecter, but I must part you now, seeing how I am late for my wife’s anniversary.” George Montgomery stood up, and pushed in his chair, “I appreciate your hospitality.” With a nod of Lecter’s head, Montgomery was at the door. “There are many things in this world to be scared of, and what you cannot see is one of them.” Mr. Montgomery tipped his hat. “It is just a ghost story George.” Hannibal stood and walked over to the counter, and plucked the knife from the wooden cutting board. “So it is doctor.” Mr. Montgomery opened the door, and paused. “So it is” He muttered under his breath and stepped out the door, slowly closing it behind him. Hannibal pulled a packet of raw meat from the fridge and unzipped the Ziploc bag, dumping the meat on the cutting board. “It’s just a ghost story.” He sliced the knife through the raw meat, spraying blood on his apron. He pulled the curtain in front of the window over the kitchen sink open. It was pitch black outside, but the porch lights of his new vacation house that was built upon the previous and rundown Camp Crystal Lake, lit the outside just enough to illuminate a figure. Laying on the ground was the blood soaked figure of Mr. Montgomery, and on the shore of Crystal Lake, was the darkened shadow of a man in a coat, holding a machete. Hannibal’s voice was hushed, almost in a whisper. “Maybe there is something to this ghost story after all.” TIE. Expert's Opinion The intelligence, tactics, martial arts, and overall skill of Hannibal Lecter matched the brute strength, brutality, durability, and weaponry of Jason Vorhees, leading to a tie bewteen the two. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Leatherface (By Lasmoore) No Battle Written WINNER: JASON VORHEES Expert's Opinion Jason won due to his superior x-factors and weaponry. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs Jack Torrance (by Wassboss) TBA Oshbosh Halloween Special A mysterious force was passing by. It took warriors from countless mediums of horror fiction. It didn't care who.' It just wanted them. They were all transported to a dark forest unknown where. The battle was about to begin. Fighters:7 Walkers:5 Hellboy was walking through the forest. "Now where the hell am ?" He grumbled. Suddenly, he heard twigs snapping. Hellboy drew his Samaritan. Meanwhile, 5 walkers were in the forest. They then smelled human flesh. They go and follow the smell. Jack Torrance is in the forest wondering how he got there. He then stops and hears footsteps. He waits and see's the 5 Walkers. Jack looked so surpridsed, he didn't relize the Walkers coming. He took out his Fire Ax and hit one of the Wlkers in the head. Walkers: 4. He then hits another Walker with his Croquet Mallet, but it cause's no affect. One of the Walkers bites Jack and he screams in agony. The Walkers then proceed to eat Jack's corpse. Fighters: 6. Pious is looking around the dark forest. He use's magic to make light to find where he is. He then hears a scream. He follows the scream to where it came from. Grendel is also walking through the forest. He then comes across the Walkers. He rips two of the Walkers with his bare strength, leaving two Walkers left. Walkers: 2. Kaede is walking throught the forest when she finds the 2 Walkers and Grendel. She use's her vectors to cut the Walkers into a pile of limbs.Walkers:0. Fighters: 5. Pious finds Kaede and Grendel. He is about to attack them but Jason comes out with a Speargun and fires at Kaede. She quickly use's her Vectors to stop the Spear. He then throws the Meat Cleaver at Grendel, but it bounce's off as Grendel laughs. Jason the goes at Pious with his Machete but Pious counters with his Gladius. Pious then takes out his Colt M1911.45 pistol and shoots Jason, but t does nothing.Pious knows that mere weapons will not kill him and was about to use a Magickal Attack, but Hellboy comes out with his Big Baby and shoots at Jason, yelling "Take this, mask wearing moron!" Jason turns to Hellboy but Kaede decapitates Jason. Fighters:4. Pious leaves, but not before using Summon Zombie, Summon Trapper and Summon Horror to summon a zombie, a trapper and a Horror. "Have fun!" Pious laughed as he sat back to enchant his weapons, prepare damage fields and shields.Hellboy then goes after Grendel as Kaede deals with the creatures the liche summoned. Hellboy takes out his Samaritan and fires at Grendel, but realizes that it does nothibg. Grendel aghs as he says "Foolish mortal. Don't you know I can't be harmed by mortal weapons?" Hellboy responds by saying "Yeah, i've read Beowulf. I know all about you." He readies his Right Hand of Doom and charges. Kaede used her MP5 to shoot down the creatures. When it dosen't work, she used her Vectors to throw trees at the creatures and slices them up. Hellboy had won a fist fight with Grendel, and rips off his head.Fighters:3. Hellboy comes face to face with Kaede. Kaede uses her vectors to gash Hellboy across his arm. Hellboy fires his Samaritan, and it goes through the vectors and through her chest. She attempts to stop the bleeding when a M78 Grenade Launcher goes into her mouth and Hellboy fires it and blows up Kaede. Fighter: 2. Hellboy then finds Pious. "Time to end this." Hellboy grumbles. "Face me, and you shall surely perish!" Pious responds, taking out his Gladius. Hellboy charges with his Red Right Hand of Doom. He punches Pious, but that only serves to break his shield.He takes out his Samaritan, but he finds out that he has no ammo left, nor in is Big Baby. Pious use's Sanity Draining and Hellboy loses control. Hellboy tries to fight, but Pious use's Magick Attack and finishes off Hellboy. Fighters:1. Pious walks up to Hellboy and yells "Fool! I spit at thee. The Darkness shall be...Eternal!" Winner: Pious Augustus Experts Opinion The voters believed that Pious's magical abillities, years of expieriance as a Centurion and overall better tactics won him this Battle Royale. Next battle, the Daleks invade Voya Nui as a part of Invasion of the Daleks. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warrior Category:Horror Warriors Category:Evil Warrior Category:North American Warriors Category:Named Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors